kingdom of life
by angiefandxd
Summary: hace mucho tiempo, existió un maravilloso reino en el que habitaban un principe y una princesa, separados desde niños, solo buscan ya mayores regresar a aquella felicidad que se les fue arrebatada pero, ¿lograran encontrar la felicidad o tendrán un trágico final? Pésima para los summarys, denle una oportunidad a la historia, soy nueva aqui o3o.
1. La princesa y el principe

kingdom of life

_Los humanos cuentan muchas historias a sus pequeños, y todas ellas suceden en maravillosos castillos o en magníficos paisajes. Generalmente las historias son adaptadas a su edad y a la capacidad de su inteligencia emocionándose con cada aventura y un "vivieron felices para siempre", pero los mayores, al perder esa inocencia que los caracterizaba cuando niños, reclaman historias más enjundiosas con finales más realistas al mundo actual sin el tan esperado felices para siempre, el cual no existe. Bueno, la historia que se contara a continuación será para esos pequeños mayores con más hambre de realidad esperando cumplir con sus expectativas._

…...

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un maravilloso reino gobernado por un matrimonio, el rey de las estrellas y la reina de las rosas.

Ambos reyes venían de diferentes lugares y costumbres, los padres de ambos no les permitían casarse, pero con el amor tan profundo y sincero que se tenían, les dio el valor suficiente para abandonar sus respectivos reinos para casarse y formar su propio reino maravilloso. Las rosas vanidosas de pétalos multicolor, al ver que su reina las abandonaba, la maldijeron con un conjuro: si el amor tan profundo que le tenía el rey de las estrellas no era verdadero, su corazón dejaría de latir y su cuerpo consumido por las espinas. ¿Ustedes creen que los padres de ambos tenían razón al imponerse al amor que se tenían?

Tiempo después, la reina de las rosas dio a luz a gemelos, una hermosa princesa y un encantador príncipe. Los reyes estaban felices con sus pequeños, pero la felicidad les duro poco al enterarse que su hijo heredó la maldición de su madre. El rey de las estrellas, desesperado por perder a su esposa y su hijo, busco por todos los reinos vecinos a quien pudiera eliminar la maldición, pero era tan poderosa que ningún brujo se atrevió a curar a la reina y al príncipe. El rey al final se resignó, esperando que con el amor que le tenía a su familia bastara para mantenerla unida.

Los gemelos, desde que nacieron, eran tan hermosos y encantadores que se robaban el corazón de los reinos vecinos, ganando muchos amigos y compañeros de juegos. Los príncipes tenían como amigos al príncipe caballero y su hermana menor, la princesa de corazón valiente, ambos muy enérgicos y traviesos parecidos entre sí, también tenían de amigo al príncipe invisible, que siempre se perdía, al príncipe gruñón y al príncipe feliz, ambos gemelos al igual que ellos, el príncipe sapo (según el muy hermoso) y su hermana, la princesa costurera, siempre creando lindas vestimentas para sus súbditos.

Los hermanos eran muy unidos y no se separaban en ningún momento. El príncipe era muy protector, cumpliendo cualquier capricho de su hermana, y la princesa muy celosa, haciendo pucheros cada vez que alguien se acercaba mucho a su hermano. Durante las noches de tormenta, la princesa con mucho temor se escapaba de su cuarto a dormir con su hermano para que la protegiera y el príncipe con una sonrisa, le contaba mágicas historias para calmar los miedos de su hermana.

No pasaron muchos años cuando los problemas empezaron a surgir, el rey de las estrellas y la reina de las rosas peleaban muy seguido, empezando a que se disminuyera el amor entre ellos y tanto a la reina como el príncipe los empezara a consumir la maldición de las rosas poco a poco sin darse cuenta de ello. Eran tan fuertes las peleas y tan sinceras las blasfemias, que terminaron con destruir ese reino tan maravilloso que habían formado. Los reyes terminaron su matrimonio y con ello separando el amor fraternal que se tenían sus hijos. La reina decidió marcharse a su reino de las rosas llevándose consigo a su hijo pero su hija, le rogo a su madre que no la abandonara y no se llevara a su hermano, pues ella se quedaría tan solita junto a su padre. La reina, con lágrimas en los ojos, le beso la frente y le entrego su medallón de flor, afirmándole que siempre amara a su princesa y la llevaría siempre en su corazón. El príncipe pataleo y rezongó antes de irse para que no le separaran de su hermana, pero todo eso fue inútil ya que no le quedo de otra que prometerle a su hermana regresar a su lado y los dos juntos, rehacer ese reino tan maravilloso que crearon sus padres y destruyeron. Con su corazón infantil destruido, la princesa se despidió de su madre y hermano, esperando cumplir con la promesa hecha y conseguir su "feliz para siempre".

"_La princesa al quedarse con su padre, se convirtió en la princesa de las estrellas y el príncipe al irse con su madre, se convirtió en el príncipe de las rosas". _


	2. El cuento comienza de nuevo

Hola¡ (sale de un rincón) perdón por no dejar algún mensaje al inicio u_u Soy nueva y apenas le estoy entendiendo a algunas cosas y no se muchas como poner mensajitos al inicio o3o, agradecería si me tuvieran un poco de paciencia y espero que les guste (aunque sea poquiiiito QwQ) lo que estoy escribiendo y les agradecería muchísimo de corazón si me dan consejos para mejorar : )

Con la historia espero le entiendan, viendo películas de terror nació este invento raro y aquí esta o3o (si veo peliculas de terror en navidad) no es un cuento mágico con castillos mágicos y muchas cosas mágicas, solo es una introducción pero la historia se basa en tiempos actuales y los personajes no representan países.

Quitando tanta explicación espero la historia sea de su agrado y no den tanto tomatazos ;w;

**Los personajes que se mencionan pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias**: Hasta ahorita nada que se considere feo, creo.

* * *

><p>-ahh que día más caluroso. Como molestan los rayos del sol- Dijo una voz con deje de molestia y cansancio junto con un suspiro.<p>

-Alice, ¿ya vas a empezar con tus quejas? ¡Pareces una anciana! - Contesto una chica con el objetivo de molestar a su acompañante, pues ya era costumbre.

-¡Calla Emily! Solo digo lo que es verdad y no soy una anciana amargada ¡tú eres una infantil!

-Si, si claro. Vete acostumbrando Alice ya se acerca el verano. Mejor debemos de regresar a clase sino la profesora Green nos castigara con mucha tarea otra vez.

-mm Si tienes razón y con lo feliz que es esa señora, seguro nos deja tarea triple.

Era un cálido día de abril en una ciudad del estado de california. En una escuela preparatoria se encuentran dos chicas de no más de 16 años, sentadas en una banca debajo de la sombra de un árbol. A lo lejos se veían los pájaros revoloteando, apenas se les escuchaba, solo el murmullo de los salones de clases y la conversación que ellas tenían. Alice era una chica obstinada, enojona, con poca paciencia y educada como toda una dama inglesa (según ella) a pesar de haber estado toda la vida en Estados Unidos y vivir solo con su padre, muy afanada a la lectura y a la música, aunque hace el intento de aprender a tocar el violín, pues no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, su cocina es horrible hasta el punto de que la comida que ella hace cobra vida, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda ocultos por lentes con armazón negro y un largo cabello rubio peinado a dos coletas, con complexión delgada, piel nívea y un poco baja de estatura. Emily es una chica muy alegre, hiperactiva, toda una deportista y popular ya que es capitana del equipo de porristas, come hot-dogs, hamburguesas, pizzas y muchas golosinas más sin engordar ni un gramo. Tiene hermosos ojos color azul zafiro y cabello corto color rubio obscuro junto con un broche de estrella muy especial para ella. Ambas, muy contrarias entre sí pero mejores amigas desde la infancia, iban caminando por el pasillo del colegio con el paso no tan presuroso. No era tan importante llegar a tiempo a clase pues no les interesaba en lo absoluto, pero ambas no eran muy brillantes en la materia y aunque no quisieran debían hacerlo, no querían reprobar.

-mira Alice, parece que llegamos a tiempo. No está la profesora enojona ¡YEAHHH!

-Emily, te eh dicho que no grites tan alto- Reclamo a la chica de nuevo mientras llamaban la atención de todos sus compañeros de su salón, incluso de la profesora Green que se encontraba en la entrada y escucho el grito de la hiperactiva Emily.

-Ahh no me extraña que se emocionen por mi llegada pero mínimo oculten su entusiasmo, ahora vayan a sus asientos porque no estoy de humor para pelear- dijo la profesora con tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Las chicas, junto con los demás alumnos que estaban haciendo tremendo alboroto fueron más rápido que la velocidad de la luz a sus asientos, pues no querían problemas con esa profesora más estando de malas. Al terminar la clase, todos salieron a la cafetería mientras Alice despertaba a su amiga, la cual se durmió en clase.

-Emily ¡despierta que tengo hambre!- gritaba Alice mientras se acercada al salón un chico con los ojos y color de cabello idéntico a Emily, solo que el chico en cuestión usaba lentes y tenía un mechón de cabello que parecía que desafiaba a la gravedad, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y muy popular en la escuela, pues el chico era hermano mayor de Emily.

-jajaja ¿Emily se quedó dormida? no me extraña pues las matemáticas son aburridas. Recuerdo cuando la profesora Green nos reprobó y en venganza hicimos que la profesora….

-Alfred, en lugar de contar tus aventuras de primer año ayúdame a despertar a tu hermana que tengo hambre y ella duerme peor que un oso.

-¡OK! El héroe ayudara- Dijo Alfred con cara de emoción y a la vez de malicia, pues ya tenía pensado en como despertar a su hermana.

-AHHH ALFRED IDIOTA! -Grito la chica a su hermano empapada de su cara mientras Alfred reía junto con Alice, no se le ocurrió otra manera de despertar a su hermana que mojándole la cara.

-jajajajaja mejor me voy con kiku antes de que Emily me mate jajaja- Alfred salió corriendo del salón mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas que daba.

-ya me las vas a pagar Alfred y tu Alice ¡deja de reírte!- Emily inflo sus mejillas mientras se limpiaba su rostro con sus magas y tomaba su bolsa para salir a comer.

-jajaja perdón Emily pero te lo merecías, tienes un sueño muy pesado y roncas horrible- Alice dijo mientras tomaba su bolso también y se adelantaba a la salida del salón

-Buuu Alice, eres muy mala conmigo a pesar de ser mi amiga. ¡Yo no te trato así!-Emily corrió para alcanzar a su amiga y aprovechando que estaban solas en el pasillo y que nadie las escucharía aprovecho el momento de preguntar:

-Oye Alice ¿Cuándo me dirás quien es el chico que te trae loca? ¿Lo conozco? ¿es guapo?-Emily la observaba con un brillo en los ojos de complicidad y una sonrisa pícara.

-Ehh -hh ¡A mí nadie me gusta! Solo es un rumor tonto que invento Alfred para molestarme.

-Ah sí, entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¡Yo no me sonrojo!- Emily solo reirá ante su reacción. Le gustaba hacer enojar a su amiga, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ¡se veía tan linda! además de que se la debía por burlase de ella por la broma de Alfred. Ella sabía muy bien de quien estaba enamorada Alice, pues no era muy discreta en ocultar su nerviosismo al hablar con esa persona y se daba cuenta de cuando Alice lo observaba a lo lejos, sentía algo en su pecho al saber que a Alice le gustaba alguien pero no sabía cómo identificarlo, solo sabía que era algo desagradable. Emily quería sacarle toda la verdad a Alice, ella era su mejor amiga ¡debía decirle!

-¡Claro que sí! Estas toda roja como los tomates que le gusta comer a antonio.

-¡Claro que no bloody hell! En la escuela no hay nadie caballeroso que pueda ser digno de ser mi novio.

-Alice, si sigues de orgullosa nadie te querrá de novia, menos si saben cómo cocinas…- Emily dijo lo último casi como un murmullo recordando con temor la última vez que comió algo hecho por Alice, fue a dar al hospital por intoxicación.

-¡Por supuesto que no soy orgullosa y cocino delicioso! Comes tanta basura como tu hermano que tu sentido del gusto no sabe identificar la buena comida.

Mientras seguían conversando, se fueron a sentar a la misma banca debajo del árbol para tomar su almuerzo, pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien con acento francés y con un fuerte olor a flores.

-ohhh pero mira con quien me vine a encontrar, pero si son ma chèries Emily y Alice- Dijo Francis. Un chico francés del grupo de Alfred, afeminado, pomposo, con fama de pervertido que le gustaba coquetear tanto con hombres como mujeres. Tiene cabello largo color rubio, ojos azules, barba en el mentón y un excelente cocinero. Él también era un amigo de la infancia de Alice, Emily y Alfred.

-¿Ya vienes a molestar rana apestosa? Mejor déjanos comer en paz y ve a manosear a alguien más - A pesar de que Alice se dirija a Francis como si lo odiara y ella lo aseguraba, se notaba el fuerte sonrojo cuando Francis le hablaba. Esto no era pasado por alto de Emily ya que al ver la mirada de Alice hacia francés la ponía triste y molesta a la vez.

-Pero mon amour Alice, ¿Yo que te eh hecho para que me traes con tanto odio?- Francis saco un pañuelo y mientras lo mordía melodramáticamente Emily dijo:

-Molestar a toda la escuela, mirarnos con cara lasciva e intentar manosearnos, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-mm creo que no, faltan muchas más cosas para describir a una rana fea….

-ahhh mon petits amies solo están ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, pero tranquilas no tienen por qué pelearse, tengo mucho amour para… ¡ouch!

-¡Mon frère! No empieces con tus cosas sucias- una chica con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la conversación cansada de buscar a su hermano solo porque tiene su almuerzo y no se llevó nada de dinero para comprar algo.

-Pero mi querida Evangeline no hagas esos corajes sino te volverás vieja y fea…. ¡como Alice!

-¡Callante pedazo de porquería!- Al momento en que le grito a Francis, ella empezó a darle de golpes mientras Emily solo se reía y Evangeline rodaba los ojos y suspiraba.

Evangeline era la hermana menor de Francis. Una chica muy bonita, cabello largo trenzado color rubio, usaba un pequeño listón de diferentes colores cada día, ojos color azul ocultos por lentes y piel blanca. A ella le encantaba coser y crear ropa desde muy pequeña, por eso su sueño es poder ser algún día diseñadora de modas. También posee una actitud fría e indiferente (más hacia su hermano) pero siempre ayuda a los demás y muy confiable.

-Bien, ahora mon frère ¿me darás mi almuerzo o mínimo dinero? Sino tendré que decirle a nuestro padre que robaste su vino favorito y te lo tomaste con tus descerebrados amigos…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡N..no es verdad!- Francis le replico mientras Evangeline lo amenazaba con su mirada fría, al final se resignó y como no le hizo su almuerzo, le dio casi todo su dinero para que fuera a comprarse algo, no quería enfrentar a su padre y más si se trataba de sus preciados vinos, ese hombre se vuelve loco. Francis amaba a su hermana pero muchas veces no la soportaba por su actitud…¿Dónde se habrá ido esa dulce pequeña que siempre reía y su cómplice de travesuras cuando eran niños?

Mientras Francis y Evangeline "conversaban", Alice se iba enfadada seguida de Emily. A Alice le afectaba tanto que se burlara así de ella, le hacía pensar que jamás tendrá esperanzas con esa rana babosa. Quedaba poco tiempo para entrar de nuevo a clases, por lo que ambas aprovecharon para comprar algo de comer y poder platicar entre ellas.

* * *

><p>-<em>Pero dígame como esta Lizzy….. Por favor.<em>

-_No tienes el derecho de llamar así a mi hija después de lo que le hiciste animal. Ella está muy grave ahora, casi inconsciente… N-No sé por qué pidió ver al idiota que le hizo t-tanto daño. Si estuviera en el lugar de mi querida Elizabeth lo que menos quería seria verte.-_Una voz de una mujer mayor con acento británico conteniendo su llanto estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-_S-si lo se… pero Liz….Elizabeth me mando a llamar por algo muy importante. Iré lo más pronto posible a Londres para saber qué es lo que quiere de mí. Ya son más de 10 años que no tengo contacto con ellos. ¿Cómo consiguió mi teléfono?_

-_Eso no importa. Venga lo más pronto posible. Entre más rápido acabe esto mucho mejor._

_-está bien, nos vemos. Gr-gracias por avisarme._

_-No lo hago por usted, lo hago por mi hija.-_Solo se escuchó un pitido dando por finalizada la conversación. Después de la llamada, un hombre de no más de 40 años quedo muy angustiado al recibir malas noticias desde Inglaterra. Sin pensarlo dos veces preparo una maleta con lo indispensable y salió de su hogar no sin antes haber dejado dinero sobre la repisa de la cocina y sacar su celular para llamar a su hija. Lo hacía sentir despreciable el dejar a su hija sin avisarle, pero debía hacerlo.

_-Por fin te veré después de tantos años… hijo._

* * *

><p>Después de clases, Alice y Emily esperaron en la salida de la escuela a Alfred y su amigo kiku. Todos, excepto Kiku, Vivian por el mismo rumbo por lo que ya era costumbre regresarse juntos. Kiku era el mejor amigo de Alfred desde que llego de Japón. Todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos, ya sea jugando videojuegos, ir a comer a los lugares favoritos de Alfred o hablar de comics. Kiku era una persona seria, callado, muy tímido y fanático de la lectura, más si se trata de manga.<p>

Mientras los cuatro ya iban a llegar a su destino, empezó a sonar el celular de Alice. Cuando Alice contesto Alfred empezó a hacer ruido para molestarla, ella al ver de quien era la llamada se alejó un poco de sus amigos para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Alice? Soy yo …-

-Si papá lo sé. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Perdón hija pero hay un trabajo urgente que debo hacer y me tendré que ir de viaje por unos pocos días.

-¡¿Otra vez papá?! – Al escuchar el reclamo de Alice, todos voltearon hacia ella y Alfred dejo de molestarla, pues en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy triste y decepcionada.

-Te prometo que será la última vez que me vaya tan de repente. Te deje dinero para que comas y llámame si necesitas algo. Te amo mucho, nuca lo olvides.

-¡Papa eres un tonto!..- A pesar de estar muy enojada logro contener sus ganas de azotar su teléfono. No sería la primera vez que su papá se va de viaje de improviso y la deja sola. Aun así le dolía quedarse sin su papá, era lo único que tenía además de Emily.

-Emm Alice ¿Estas bien?- Alfred pregunto algo incómodo después de un corto silencio. Estaba preocupado por Alice, también era su amiga.

-Si estoy bien. No es raro que pasen estas cosas. Emily ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir en mi casa? No estará mi papá, se fue de viaje de negocios.

-Si Alice. Solo aviso a mi casa y ya. – Emily no podía decir no. Se moría de ganas jugar videojuegos y ganarle a Alfred en venganza, pero ella era su amiga y su deber como heroína era ayudarla.

-De eso no te preocupes Emily, yo le aviso a mamá y listo.

-Gracias Al, solo no te comas mis bolsa de papas si no te quieres enfrentar a mi furia infernal. Bien Alice ¡vamos a tu casa que tengo hambre!- Emily grito mientras corría junto con los reclamos de Alice hacia su casa. Alfred se quedó en shock por un momento por la respuesta de Emily. Su hermana era muy dulce y simpática pero cuando hacia sus berrinches no había quien la soportara, además ya le había echado un ojo a las botanas de Emily escondidos debajo de su cama. No notara si desaparece una caja de pastelitos y se los come con kiku o eso pensaba.

Durante el final del día ambas chicas se divirtieron comiendo y viendo películas de terror. Mañana seria sábado así que no había prisa de dormir temprano. A pesar de que Alice se la estaba pasando bien no podía quitarse de la mente la voz de su papá cuando la llamo, se notaba en su voz que estaba angustiado. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y eso no la dejaba estar tranquila.

_La pobre princesa sentía un dolor en su corazón y por ello decidió ignorarlo….Debería de hacerle caso ¿no? El corazón jamás miente._

-Papá ¿A dónde fuiste?...

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo¡<p>

Un review chiquito por favor? ;p;


End file.
